Her Flute His song
by Zianna
Summary: She loved the feeling when she played and the wish wash of petals made her smile. He smiled when he watched her smile. The other one was just confused... AU Tayuya


I was in a big writing mood and this came to be! I really like this and it is about one of my favorite female ninjas! It is alternate universe ( Since Tayuya joins the sound village in Naruto) I wanted to write this for a while so hear it is! _**ANYONE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS ABOUT AN OC YOU MAY PINCH YOURSELVES NOW! **_Ok!I know I should be updating but I needed to post this, I am always getting new ideas XD

**I do not own Naruto... **_yet_

* * *

_Her Flute. His song_

_1. Wish Wash_

* * *

A wish wash was head in the stillness of air as petals feel. Down into the water. Just like that a little piece of heaven fell into the water.

wish wash. wish wash. wish wash. Petal after petal fell into the crisp water below and a girl watched it all, her eyes glossy from tears. wish wash. wish wash. She was born from hate and she was never loved but she tried to stay strong. wish wash. wish wash. Things weren't fair. They never would. She was born from a different kind of hate.

wish wash. wish wash. Her red hair covered her eyes and she looked calm, even with the tears streaming down. She help her only friend close to her little cracked heart, a flute. She was powerful, beyond her years, yet in her heart of hearts, she was the weakling. A man with black long hair was approaching and she knew it would be best if she ran. She didn't want to be tricked again and he was not an exception. wish wash. The sound pierced her ears, telling her to run. wish wash. It calmed her somehow as she started to leave. wish wash. Yet, she knew it would run black if she stayed to long so she left, vowing to always remember the sound the petals made as they fell from heaven.

For a split second she wondered about her home then scoffed.

'I have no home..." She sadly reminded her self. Then looked at the city for one good long look. That was her shelter. She would never call it home, but she knew it was the closet thing to one.

" I hate this place," she whispered as she tried to keep tears form coming. She was a girl who could not cry. Not ever again. She would not cry even if her life depended on her crying. Crying hurt her. It made her feel better but it also made her feel weak. She never wanted to feel weak, ever again. She didn't want to feel like she was worthless. Crying made her feel those things. She knew crying was supposed to be 'okay' well who ever thought of that one was a dumb ass in her opinion.

The girl found herself weaving through the streets in the crowded town. People whispered about her but she gave them no mind. What they said was stupid. They didn't see her. Just her hair. They didn't comment on the wounds that gashed on her face, only on how red her hair was. That didn't care about her, and all they noticed was the little things. They didn't see the sad little girl running away form the world.

" What a sad little girl, Mommy. They just see her hair. They don't notice her boo boos. Mommy? Why not?" A little girl's voice pierced the girl's soul as she stopped for a second, letting the tears come. _She noticed me..._

"Cause those people don't care about the boo boos. They don't care. She has probably seen a lot of pain..." The mother talked in a voice the girl wanted to cry into. She almost turned back but she decided not too. She continued to run away. Though, one last thing she heard wrenched at her heart.

" Is that why she won't come to the only people who notice?"

She almost stopped running. She felt tears run and she answered that question to herself. _That's why, kid... I am afraid of getting hurt. I don't want to be hurt by a person again..._In the end, he did stop running and hid behind a wall just in ear shot of the mother and her child.

"Yes." _Even that woman knows it... She knows more about me then my own freaking father did! _

" Then, Mommy, I wish that she meets someone who loves her. Someone who makes her want to smile for days. That is my wish, Mommy! That is my wish." Those words made the girl cry as she held her heart and fell to her knees. _Why wish that on someone like me? Why!! She doesn't know me... maybe that is why? To be loved... _The girl regained her composure then she scoffed.

"I don't need love!" _All it ever does in hurt me... All it ever dies is make me do the unthinkable...cry. _For a while she repeated those words to her self over and over again.

" I don't need... _love..."_

She continued to cry as she faced the tangle of street and people. All walking by in her in a world of their own, in a way, they were like shadow people. She didn't remember any of them.

The red haired girl did not walk farther into the city but away. She knew she would be safer but she didn't need to be safe. She needed to stay alive, safety was a causality she didn't have time for. So she ran away from her nightmares and the man she did not trust, even when she didn't see his face only that black hair. She ran faster and soon her legs hurt form how fast she had been running. She looked behind her and she realized no one was there so she decided to continue slower, wishing she could play her flute. Yet, she did not dare. She needed to keep hidden not draw unneeded attention. _I need to find a town. I can steal for food. They wouldn't catch me stealing._

The girl soon found herself sitting, by a tree. It's shade helped and she was still hungry. Soon the wish wash sound calmed her as she watched the road. It was the only thing that kept her form the brink of insanity as many questions raced through her mind. _Will I be charged for the killing? Who was that man? Will he find me? Will they come after me? I have been running for a day, I wonder where I am at? Will I die? Where will I go? _

Soon she found her self playing a sad little tune on her flute. None of her 'friends' came out to play with her but she enjoyed the playing, nonetheless. It calmed her and that was when she decided it. She was going to compose a song as calming as the wish wash of the leaves. That was her goal. Make at least one song that wasn't a killer and people would want to hear. That would be her goal.

Her calmness was short lived, though. Soon she could hear angry voices and she got on high alert.

"Where did that red haired brat go?" _Are they talking about me?_

"The lord will not be happy if we don't find her!" _I wonder... Are they talking about that man?_

"Remember, Sakon. He wants her... _alive." What in the hell is that supposed to mean?!_

"That is so dull..." _Correction, WHAT IN THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!? That 'Sakon' guy is one crack case!!_

"Let's rest up. I'm hungry," _Hungry for what, fat-so! Well... I bet you are fat!_

Without thinking, the girl made a run for it. She was gaining speed when she heard someone yell.

"Is that her? After her!" This scared the girl and she decided to hide. She did a couple hand signs and she whispered," Bunshin no Jutsu." 3 girls were now standing. One clone hid in a tree while the other one stopped as the real girl ran. Soon she found she evaded them but she only slowed down for a couple steps.

She ran a little faster, not wanting them to find her, then finally came on to a small town, most likely a rest for ninjas and merchants. She decided to see if she could nab some free food, seeing as most people would give a ninja in need food. So, why not an injured girl? Yet, even in her predicaments She hated the feeling of being needy. She hated that being a girl meant people did things for you. She hated it. She wanted to be a kounichi that was respected and strong. One's who heart couldn't break. _Like it was now._

Next time, if there _even_was a next time, she would protect herself and not run away. By then she wanted to be a strong ninja, one that fought for other people. Though, the red haired girl guessed that wouldn't be the case. No one fought for her so, like wise, she fought for no one but herself. It was sad but it was the way things were done.

"Watch it girl!" A man yelled pushing her as side and like hell she was going to take that but he body was too weak. So she just watched him, eyes full of dulled hate. _No body cares about you in this world. _The red haired girl knew that better then most.

"F you," she managed out as she walked onward, limping as she did so. The girl made it into the town only to pass out. She cursed herself as she did so trying her best to syat awake, sleep would mean death but she failed. _Death... I made it through all that and I am still going to die? Life can go f itself..._

Luckily, a silver haired man found her. The conversation between then ninja and his traveling partner for the day did not reach her ears.

"Hokage-sama, I request we take her back to Konoha." The silver haired man said, he looked down to the girl he had nestled in his arms.

"I know even if I said no, you would bring her, Kakashi," The older man chuckled and looked to Kakashi.

"You must give me more cerdit, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said in his dull monotone. Then the two were off, to their home in Konoha. The girl, still unable to wake, did not what was happened and most likely would of preferred she was dead.

The adventure did not take long to get back to Konoha and ,much to the team of ninja's luck, the girl still wasn't awake. The Hokage was even kind enough to remember her flute and they brought her to the main square. Only two boys came form the crowd to look at the girl, closely.

'Wow, she looks like she is seriously hurt! Someone should bring her to the hospital!" The blonde one with strange whisker like markings on his face exclaimed not thinking. Only to receive an angry blow from the other viewers telling the Hokage to get the girl away from the monster, yet, the other boy, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

'You're right, Naruto. I hope she gets better," This one had brown hair and two triangles resting on his cheeks. He never really enjoyed Naruto's loud behavior, but they had no right to do that and Naruto was right about that. He also pitied the girl. Her face wasn't calm like most people would of been if they passed out. It was in pain, and it looked like the her fainting only made it worse.

'Yeah, Kiba! I hope so too..." The boy called Naruto looked shocked that Kiba talked to him like that at first. Kiba always made fun of him. It felt almost good. Then he looked quickly to the Hokage.

"Um, Old Man?" Naruto looked towards where the Hokage stood, who nodded waiting for Naruto to speak.

"Can we come with you to the hospital? I want to make sure this girl is OK! I'm also sure Kiba would like that, too," He eyes shined, a blaze really. The Hokage sighed then agreed. He also silently wished this girl would bring them together, Kiba and Naruto. Naruto needed a friend and in a way so did Kiba. Kiba talked to other boys but not a lot and he's popularity was always met with a fake smile then he was off with Akumaru. He liked to see where they would go, seeing as they were almost at genin level. The Hokage gave the boys another year before they were ready.

"Please, Hokage-sama! I'm sure my mother would be fine with it!" The Hokage knew his mother would be fine. That was Kiba's mom. She was a...strange one.

"First, I would like to make sure your mother-" The hokage quickly stopped himself, knowing good and well what that word did to Naruto. The boy continued to smile but a quick flash of sorrow unearthed itself in his porcelain eyes. Kiba looked at the hokage with a : Zip it Old Man look. This caused the hokage to laugh at Kiba and pat both boys heads.

"I know that your mom won't mind, Kiba, and ,Naruto?" The hokage looked to Naruto who nodded.

"I have a problem saying no to you so I will let you go, too," This caused Naruto to jump up and down, excited then remembering the girl settled down.

" Baka..." Kiba told him as he laughed at how embrassed he looked.

" Shut up!" Naruto yelled raising his fist to Kiba. The Hokage laughed at how fast the boy's attention drfited then they would realize the porblem at hand and sober up. It was really funny... The hokage regained his coolness before calling opn one of his ninjas.

" Ryo!" the Hokage called for a random ninja in the crowd. The ninja came forth.

" Inform the hospital of our coming and inform every one at the Hokage's office about this girl. I would like to hold a meeting on having her stay in the village. Having her own apartment, much like Naruto. Dismissed!" With that the ninja disappeared and the Hokage signalled for his gang to get moving.

The Hokage chuckled then the band of four went to the hospital, Kakashi holding the girl. No body knew of the dreams that haunted her sleep.

_Kill me just kill me... Words like this etched through a red haired kid's mind as a large man, with her hair, beat her again and again. _

_" You fail me as I child!!" __**I know I do, dad... **__The man struck another blow to the girl's face, making her slam across the room._

_"Little brat!" He slapped her once again. The girl was strong but she didn't dare use her strength and one weapon against her father. She could kill him, yet in a way she still loved him like any child would. __**If I had my weapon I could kill him...**_

_" You're weak!" He hit her in the back of the head, then backed up. __**You don't know my power.**_

_" You are just a worthless girl!" __**You don't know me...**_

_"You don't care that you killed her mother, do you?" The man went over and held the girl tight, by the locks of her red hair. When she didn't answer he hit her again._

_"Answer me!!" __**You want me to answer you? Well I hate her! If she didn't die things would of been better! I care but only about myself not about her! **__The girl still stayed silent, not daring to let her tears stream on down._

_WACK!! This time the blow was incredibility hard and sent the girl to the floor, tears streaming down her face._

_Something was thrown at her, as well. It was her flute she looked up to see the door open and a strange figure was over her dad, she knew it was his dead body. So she made a run for it. _

_"Wait... what is your name?" The person who killed her father called out. She didn't look back, she knew things would be bad if she did. Yet she did whisper her name to herself._

_" My name is..."_

Kiba waited by the girl's bed to see what her name was. She was talking in her sleep and he heard most of the story. It was tear jerking and it caused Naruto to get a dulled expression on his face. Kiba knew that he understood the pain she must of went through. It made Kiba wonder if Naruto was ever slapped around. After hearing much of her story, The Hokage and that ninja went away to 'discuss some things' leaving the two boys with the girl.

" What's your name?" Kiba whispered to the girl and then he got his answer in the sweetest voice he ever heard. ( AN: Kiba you strange, strange boy XD)

"T-Tayuya... " She answered, her voice shaky as she oped her eyes to be one on one to brown puppy dog orbs. She about screamed but she felt a hand on her head and a much wiser voice coaxing her to get her rest. _I suppose I need it... _Sleep did not some easy to Tayuya but it came.

Luckily for her, her dreams were left untouched. Well they were, but by only those puppy dog brown eyes.

* * *

Reviews will be loved. Flames will be cried about, then used to roast marshmallows and to burn down my enemies!

I liked this chapter a lot! I enjoy writing XD But don't worry I did not forget my other fics XD


End file.
